A beginning with a death
by Icantescape
Summary: In a perfect world she and I would be together. In a perfect world I would be the kid off to college. In a perfect world she would be the girl next door. In a perfect world I wouldn't have to pull the trigger. Mobward story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

A/N: Hello everyone. I thought I might try and write something new, something a bit darker. This is a Mobward story. I would really really appreciate it if you guys let me know what you think of the prologue. I want to know your opinions and thoughts and suggestions. Should I continue or not? Let me know, I value all your opinions and take them to heart.

Please read, enjoy and review!

~Prologue~

I was seven years old when my mother died. I remember a man in the room. He had blue eyes that never looked my way. I was near the bay window attempting to read a thick heavy book about insects. A spider crawled up my arm that morning and it was very scary.

The man had rung the bell. My mother had opened the door. My mother then began to scream and back away from the door as the man calmly walked in to the house and closed the door behind him. He was wearing a three buttoned black suit and shoes that squeaked as they hit the hardwood floor. He gave my mother one hard look and she fell quite instantly. She kept looking at me, her lips quivering and her eyes begging me- I didn't know what was going on. I looked at mother and then looked at the man; I then proceeded to look at the man as he pulled out a shiny black instrument from the inside of his jacket.

"I Love you." Said my mother with a strong steady voice "Never forget me. Always keep me in you-"

But that was it. That was all she could say to me because when I blinked she was dead. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide and glassy and right between her eyes was a bullet hole. Blood was running down her face and pooling around her head.

I remember the surrealism that surrounded the situation. How I couldn't believe it. I remember the man speaking just as I was about to implode and rush to her side.

"Don't go near her. She's filth." His voice was soft and quiet as he tucked his gun away. I took a step towards her, disregarding what the man had said- My eyes were brimming with tears, my brain unable to comprehend what was going on.

It was then that the man looked at me for the first time. His icy blue eyes paralyzed me and I felt my heart thumb harder in my chest. I felt pure fear coarse through my small body at the danger that his eyes threatened. I took a step back and held my tears in.

"Smart girl." He said dusting off his suit "Follow me; I'm taking care of you from now on."

I looked at his back as he walked away from my dead mother and headed to the door. I was petrified and my legs wouldn't move. I wanted to lie next to my mother; the blood wouldn't have bothered me. I wanted to close her eyes and then pretend that we were both sleeping next to each other.

The man paused at the doorway and pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes as he looked back at me "I thought you were a smart girl?"

I remember looking at my mother's body one last time and then looking at the framed picture of her and I both hung on the wall behind her. She was smiling brightly with a twinkle in her eyes and me in her arms. I remember burning that picture into my memory. I remember nodding and slowly moving my legs.

I followed the blonde man.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I know this is a short chapter and nothing much has happened yet, but just be patient with me! I hope you like this chapter! It's a slow process I know, but I am intending on writing more. I hope you like this. Please review and let me know how you feel about it and what your thoughts are, it would mean the world to me!

Read. !

Chapter one:

**10 years later. **

My mother was erased; it was like she never existed. I disappeared and the neighbors never remembered me. Not that I blame them, now that I think about it my mother was never social and we'd always kept to ourselves. That was a different life, I wasn't allowed to remember it.

I still do.

"Isabella." I looked up from the morning paper in front of me and nodded my acknowledgment of his presence. I always had my breakfast alone, pancakes today. I like some blueberries on the side and make sure I get them fresh from the supermarket. I live in a mansion. A fortified mansion, all alone aside for the occasions when _he's_ in town. The security is always around. But they never speak to me and I never speak to them in turn. What would I say anyway?

"Carlisle, what a pleasant surprise." I said dryly, checking the time. 7 AM. "Early as always." He comes and goes. Stays for a little while and leaves for months.

He took a seat in front of me. He was wearing his trademark expensive black suit, tailored to fit him perfectly. His blonde hair fell into his eyes as usual. He looked exactly as he did the day he killed my mother. He always did.

My fear and terror lessened over the years. No, I did not have anger and revenge simmering in me. I did not wait for the day I could extract my revenge. I was not brainwashed either. At some point all I wanted was to just be.

He was quiet as he sat, back straight and unreadable blue eyes staring at me as my eyes scanned the newspaper pages.

"You know how I feel about the way you speak to me, correct?" He said quietly with his hands clasped on the table.

"You love it, but pretend to hate it." I replied before chewing on a blueberry, this time looking up and into his expressionless face. It was hard to read him. Almost impossible. In the 10 years I came to know him and he became my guardian or whatever you call someone who takes you in after murdering your mother, I've never once seen him smile.

"Fair enough." He simply said. I wasn't scared of him. He never implied he would ever harm me. We just co-existed in peace. I never knew why I was still alive. He never explained anything to me. He did however give me all the tools to survive.

'_You take care of yourself. No one takes care of you. You only have yourself when the world turns on you.' _

I was 9 when he said that to me. He said many things to me.

"I will be residing here permanently." He stated "Along with my three sons."

"You mean the sons you never mentioned before in my life?" This was new information. I hadn't known this man was a father.

"Isabella." My cuteness would have to stop.

"Very well. What happens to me?" I asked disinterested. Would I move to a new location? Would I not?

"Nothing."

"Alright." Looks like I won't be so alone anymore. I didn't ask him anything further. I didn't know why.

"I'm not changing my room."

"No one asked you to."

"Good."

"I have business to attend to." Business could only mean one thing in his dictionary "They arrive tonight."

"Ok."

"I will be home later as well. Until then Isabella." He said giving me a nod. He got up. He left.

"It's Bella." I whispered into the empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so busy with work. Thanks so much to all those who reviewed. I really appreciate the time you took out of your day to write those reviews and they totally made my day! This is the second chapter, Please give me your feedback and tell me what you think!

Read. Enjoy. Please review!

Chapter 3:

When I was thirteen I learned a valuable lesson. Hesitation could mean life or death.

The sky was obscured by the clouds that day; I couldn't see the blue of the sky the way I wanted to. It mattered to me because I loved reading by my bay window. The luminous golden rays of the sun in a clear blue sky gave me peace as they enveloped me.

My bay window overlooked the luscious green forest. It looked ever so beautiful and inviting and I had always been tempted to wander around the ancient trees and embark on an adventure, one where a book wasn't my best friend and the events did not take place on yellowing pages.

The clouds were condensing and turning into a darker shade of grey. It looked like it would rain. I remember looking at the sky, wishing as hard as I can for the clouds to clear. It was my Birthday. It always rained on my Birthday.

There was a knock on my door. I laid my book down and stood up. I made my way to the door and raised my bony arm to turn the knob. I knew who it was and had been waiting all day for that moment.

I looked up at the face that made my heart pound violently against my ribcage. I was so small and frail and had to crane my neck up to be able to clearly see his piercing blue eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Isabella." He did not smile at me. I did, however, smile at him. He always remembered. He made me feel visible as much as I dreaded his presence. He always made sure he was present for my Birthdays. He always gave me unique gifts- life defining moments.

He did not say anything but gestured with his hand for me to follow him as he turned and brusquely made his way down the hall. I broke into a sprint to keep up with his large strides. He looked as impeccable as always in his black suit, everything in its perfect place. Neat and tidy except for his silky blonde hair that tended to veil his eyes. He always looked ready to go to a funeral.

We reached the backyard's porch and stood at the top of the steps leading into the green and freshly cut grass. The air was chilly and smelled of rain already. I gasped forgetting all of that when my eyes met the mad looking ones of a muzzled big black dog. It was leashed and a protected guard was struggling to keep it under control not far off. I looked, paralyzed in place, as the dog fought for control trying to tear away from the guard.

I felt Carlisle move next to me and turned my neck to look at him. He was pulling something out from the inside of his jacket. I stood dumbfounded watching him as he fumbled with a black glistening gun.  
He turned around abruptly and yanked my hand up and put the gun in my hand. I felt the heaviness as it trembled in my hands. I gulped realizing it wasn't just my hand trembling, it was my whole body. I couldn't speak, my mouth was dry-too dry.

"The safety is off, the gun is loaded. Aim and shoot." Said Carlisle softly as he adjusted the gun in my hands.

"S-Sh-Shoot?" I exclaimed, my voice going up a few octaves. My palms were sweating and I could feel the gun threatening to slide out of my hands and fall onto the floor.

"The dog." My sole focus was on the heavy gun in my hands, but when my mind registered what Carlisle had said my inside grew cold and I could feel my heart drop into my stomach. There was no time to think or question though, Carlisle's next words insured it.

"Release the dog." He said assertively with authority to the guard. He didn't have to ask twice and I looked with horror as the guard removed the muzzle and let go of the leash. The dog seemed to sense my fear. He advanced towards me and I was petrified of its sharp teeth as it bared them to me. It was getting closer to me with nothing but the pure intent to tear me apart, limp for limp, with its teeth.

I heard the sound of discharge, a firearms discharge and I looked at my trembling hands and my finger on the trigger of the gun. Everything went quiet. I was breathing heavily as I slowly followed the direction I was pointing the gun at and rested my eyes on the limp body of the dog on the grass. It wasn't making any sounds. It wasn't even twitching. I could see its black fathomless eyes stare at me as blood dripped from the bullet hole just above its right eye. It started to rain then and my eyes were glued to the dog's eyes as the rain washed it's blood to the ground.

"I-k-killed it." I stuttered out in a whisper. My heart was beating erratically in my chest and I felt like my legs were going to give out on me any moment. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that I shot another breathing living creature. I was too stunned to process anything but I would be lying if I said I didn't feel something.

"No, you saved your life." Said Carlisle at eye level now "Sometimes hesitation could mean life or death."

I could identify it then. Relief. It washed all over me.

"Nice shot." Commented Carlisle as he stood up and motioned for the guard to get rid of the dog.  
He looked down at me then and extended his hand which I took gratefully as I stood up "Now go wash up and change. Let's go out to celebrate your Birthday."

I just nodded dumbly handing him back the gun "No, keep the gun. It's your present."

My thirteen year old hands found the safety and turned it back on per instruction.

I came back down to the present after remembering that day. Carlisle was a hard man to decipher. Carlisle was never a father in my eyes and now his sons would come and reside in this empty cold home.

The day seemed to tick away and I found myself occupied accordingly. I finished reading a book and decided to spend the reminder of the time until the sons arrived at the gym. I headed down to the basement and turned the lights on. The gym was state of the art and even had a steam room and sauna. I pulled my Ipod out of my pocket and found my 'work out' playlist.

Time passed as I finished my work out and went up to my room to shower and dress. I put on a plain black fitting top and a pair of snug washed out blue jeans. I dried my hair and headed downstairs. I picked up my phone from the counter in the kitchen and saw that I had one unread text message.

'**Dress formally, we'll have dinner. I will be there in an hour.' – Carlisle.**

I looked at the text and bit down hard on my lips. I could feel my stomach flutter in anticipation. I was going to meet his sons for real. This was all happening and I would share my life in this house with three other individuals plus Carlisle. I sighed and started to strip my cloths down. I always resented Carlisle's love for propriety and formality. It seriously cramped my style.

I went to my closet and pulled out a sleeveless black baby doll dress that had elaborate embellishments on the neckline. I paired the dress with simple black peep toe heels. I curled my hair loosely and applied barely there make up. I sprayed some perfume and decided to go downstairs and get my laptop from the kitchen.

I was assaulted by the scent of various dishes in the process of being made by what looked like a chef.

Of course. Why am I surprised?

Carlisle would go all the way to insure his dinner is done just the way he likes it. I smiled at the back of the chef as I took my laptop –which was on the counter- and walked out without him ever realizing I was there. I could be very quiet and it came in handy most of the time.

I took my laptop up to my room and as I made my way back down the empty hallway and onto the stairs I could head loud voices from the foyer.

'They're here' I said out loud to myself. I swallowed nervously and descended the stairs.

"Yo Pop's, this is some rad crib you got here. Me likey. Is there a pool, there gotta be, I plan on having an outstanding summer." A booming voice assaulted my ears as I stepped foot in the foyer.

"No girls Emmet." Carlisle said curtly.

"What about that one," said Emmet as he met my eyes, a devious grin gracing his clean shaven face. He had the physique to back up the voice. A large muscular tall man with dark brown hair and mischievous brown eyes. I raised a finely arched eyebrow at him and went to stand next to Carlisle. Carlisle put one hand on my back and gestured with his other "That's Emmet, my eldest son. Excuse his brass nature." Emmet was dressed in a formal white shirt and black trousers. He simply grinned at me as I gave him a nod.

Carlisle gestured towards someone else and I smiled politely at the blonde boy. He looked more like his father than the previous one; the same blonde hair color and the same shade of piercing blue eyes. He was a spitting image of his father. The only difference was the gentle wave his hair had.

"This is Jasper. My youngest."

"By two minutes father." Smiled Jasper as he extended his hand and I took it graciously. He was dressed semi-formally in a black shirt with dark blue jeans. He had very rough hands.

"Ah, yes. Jasper is the younger twin. Edward seems to be missing. Where is he?" Asked Carlisle in a cold tone.

"Maybe the dress code scared him off." I voiced nonchalantly in a bored tone. Both Emmet and Jasper's heads snapped in my direction and their eyes widened in disbelief. Their eyes then played a game of ping pong between their father and I.

"No, I don't scare easy." Came the sound of a velvety voice with a slight rasp to it from behind, where the stairs were situated. I turned around and said the first thing that came to mind.

"You don't look like Jasper."

"Yeah I know, I'm better looking." He said with a lazy smirk. He was by far the odd one out. He had auburn brown hair that was tousled in all directions and vibrant green eyes that were nothing like his father's. He wasn't shaven and was dressed in a black hoodie and a pair of jeans.

"Looks like your son didn't get the memo." I said with a raised eyebrow as I looked him over.

"No, I did. Father should change the dress code." He said running his hand through his hair.

I glanced at Carlisle and saw him pinch the bridge of his nose. Strange.

"Edward, Emmet and Jasper this is Isabella. Now let's go and dine shall we?" Said Carlisle in an eerily calm voice before leading the way to the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: It's been a while. I'm sorry. Life in all it's glory and drama is one funny thing. I hope you forgive me, to those of you who have waited and been kind enough to review. I'm a flake I know, I'm working on being more consistent. To those just joining me and to all, I do hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Three:

They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

I moved to sit on my usual seat at the dining table, to the right of the head of the table, and was pleasantly surprised as Jasper moved to pull out the chair for me. I murmured a soft 'Thank you' as I seated myself. He took the seat next to mine. Carlisle sat at the head of the table, Emmet on his left side.

Edward pulled out the chair next to Emmet's roughly; the sound of the wood scratching against the hardwood floor was loud. He sat down with a smile on his face, clasping his hands on the table "What's for dinner?"

Carlisle gave him a hard look, to which Edward just responded with a smirk. Emmet coughed awkwardly, shaking his head slightly, as if saying internally 'Oh brother.'

Jasper spoke then "So, Bella- Is it alright if I call you Bella?" He asked with a gentle smile. There was an awkward unease there, laying low under the surface.

I gave him a genuine smile "I prefer that actually."

He then leaned in to whisper "What room should I call dibs on?" the corners of my lips turned up involuntarily and a giggle escaped. I was going to get along just fine with this one 'Second floor, first door from mine, if you like the woods.'

He straightened his back then and cleared his throat "I have an announcement to make" The entire table had already been curious by our exchange "I call dibs on the room that's on the second floor, first door from Bella's."

"That one has a balcony too." I added with a smile.

Emmet's mouth hung open in shock "Jasper you prick!"

"Language." Said Carlisle .

Edward glanced at me, smirk still in place then shook his head at his brother Jasper, and Emmet then added "You're a snake."

"It's called a strategy." said jasper smirking, as he clasped his hands and placed his elbows on the table.

"It's good to know I'll be neighbors with the smart one." I commented off handedly.

Emmet laughed then, his indignation forgotten "Oh Bella, you're in for a surprise. "

For some reason my eyes found Edwards then, they looked so green, as green as the grass outside my window.

I smiled politely at Emmet "Dinner is here."

Xxx

Carlisle left. He had business to attend to. Somehow, it wasn't just me who understood what that meant anymore. Dinner had been a quiet affair. Not much was exchanged and I just really wanted it to end so I could go to my room and get out of the cloths I had on.

When the four of us were left alone after Carlisle had left, I took my heels off and excused myself quickly.

My heart was hammering all the way to my room. I wasn't here alone anymore. There were other people, like me. I didn't know why I was on the outskirts of panicking when I had been just fine all day long. Reality has a funny way of slamming into you. So many things I had buried and long forgotten about where starting to itch in my brain, demanding attention.

I changed out of the dress, put on a white top and a pair of jeans. Tied my hair up in a pony tail and wiped off the makeup.

It was pitch black outside my window.

I found my Ipod and blasted the music.

They seemed so normal. Except for Edward, he was clearly the 'rebel'. That much I could tell. I didn't know them very well. Last time I spoke to someone my age was when I went to the supermarket and she tallied my purchases to 19.55$. It's funny when you see something every day and one day, out of the blue, it hits you: this isn't normal, is this why I'm not like other kids?

I was 11 when I realized the big guy around all the time, driving me to school and never too far was there just for _me_.

I never had real friends at school, nobody ever came over to my house and I was never invited over to anyone's house. I did have a classmate that was really nice. A girl who sat next to me in class, Alice I remembered. She was friends with another girl in a different class but she was always nice to me.

I was pulled out of school before all the drama of teenagehood even had a chance to start. Something happened. Someone tried to take me once. A substitute teacher when I was 12.

I was homeschooled ever since.

I should be a senior now.

I opened my bedrooms door, earphones still in place and came face to face with Jasper about to knock the door with Emmet beside him.

I took one earphone out "Hey."

"Hey Bella." Emmet said cheerfully, as if we hadn't just had dinner together and saw each other less than an hour ago.

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us out on my balcony." He grinned. He looked really handsome.

"Sure." I nodded and they stepped aside as I moved forward into the hallway.

They've changed their cloths as well, I noticed. They were both in hoodies and jeans. I looked at the clocked hanging on the wall in the hallway. It was 9pm.

"Which is your room Emmet?" I asked as Jasper opened his bedroom door and made way to let both of us pass.

"Down the other hallway, across the sitting room. It's pretty sweet. This place is pretty cool." He said scratching the back of his neck. He then gave me a dimply smile.

I looked around the room I'd been in once before. Still looked the same, bland white and spacious. The balcony window was open, allowing a cooling breeze in the room.

"Nice room." I say to Jasper with a smirk "A little bland though."

He put his hands in his pocket and rocked on his heels as he took a look around the room "That will change soon."

"Cool." I said heading for the balcony. It was a spacious balcony that had enough room for a couple of kick back chairs. It was lovely, but I made a little habit of going to the patio out back, it became my little ritual for when I wanted to have a change of scene.

I sometimes just really needed a change of scene.

We leaned against the wrought railing on opposite sides. There they were, Carlisle's children. I looked at them under the dim light of the room, extending to brighten as much of the night surrounding the house as it can. They were there and I was here and everything just stopped being clear. Questions were trying to gnaw their way out of me. I used to be content with the pseudo life I had. I was happy living in other people's stories; it was easy not to have one. Something very horrible happened to me. I was aware of that. The life I had was not normal. I was aware of that too. But I was also aware of a deep abyss I created to keep things as steady as a heartbeat.

I was nervous. It didn't show, but I could feel the pace of my heartbeats changing.

"Want a drink?" Emmet asked heading inside the room to grab what seemed to be some cans from a bag on the bed.

He didn't leave room for me to answer when he tossed a can my way. It was peach iced tea. I raised my eyebrows at him, but he responded with that dimply smile "Pops said you drink this kinda stuff."

I nodded and took a big gulp from my drink.

"So, you like to read? I noticed you have shelves of books in your room earlier.." Asked Jasper while tapping his finger on his unopened can.

I nodded again. Shelves would be an understatement though. I had an entire wall of books.

"Maybe you don't like to speak?" He added after a short pause.

I laughed at that "No, I speak." I said with a playful smile.

"Well, that is good to know." Laughed Emmet "You certainly are proving that."

"Why'd you guys move here?" I asked bluntly. There really wasn't any other way to ask.

"Dad said so, can't really negotiate." Replied Jasper with a hallow chuckle.

"Dad, huh." I mused out loud, more to myself. That was equivalent to a physics equation. Gibberish to me in the ways that it counts the most.

"That must sound really weird to you." Said Emmet. He had his hands in the hoodie's pockets, his eyes trained on me.

"And why is that?" I crossed my arms and waited for an answer. Face blank. Did they know about me?

"Because he just told us about you, and we're guessing you just found out about us." Jasper said, crossing his own arms against his chest.

"I see." I took another swig of my drink; I swallowed and then chuckled "How weird is this?"

"I'm not going to lie, it's pretty weird. Just saying." Emmet admitted chuckling himself.

"I guess, regardless of the circumstances, we're all here, so let's focus on that for now." Said Jasper nodding to himself. Maybe he didn't want to start a conversation that lead to discussing his father. Maybe the situation was just hard to navigate.

"To new friends then!" Said Emmet raising his can, he was smiling genuinely at me, the reflection of the stars was in his eyes. I wondered how much they shared of their father in themselves. Jasper raised his can as well and so did I. The clank of the metallic cans echoed in the empty surroundings.

I could hear the sound of footsteps from below. I leaned over the railing to see Edward heading towards the woods. It was dark, but his hair was distinguishable. My breath hitched in my throat.

'No! Don't, it's too dark, it's dangerous.' I wanted to speak, yell- just say something. But I just stood there until all I could hear was the distant crunching of branches.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry about him." Jasper said tossing his can in the rubbish bin just at the balcony door "Score."

I was a little taken aback by how aloof they both were. Maybe they knew something I didn't. I shrugged.

I couldn't help but wonder many things as I bid them goodnight and then walked down the lit hallway to my lit room.

Xxx

I hope you enjoyed that! If you did and feel like reviewing please do! : )


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N: Hello. Sorry for the wait. I know it's been a while, but I've actually got a direction I want to take this story in even though it's really slow. I hope you enjoy this. I'm slowly building the blocks for longer chapters.

Chapter Four:

_No one would choose a friendless existence on condition of having all the other things in the world- __Aristotle__._

I disagree with Aristotle.

It's all relative in my opinion. Other things factor into it. On the surface it is a no brainer to say: Yes, of course! Life alone is not worth living. But then, what about a person's mental capacity and psychological state of being? I like being alone sometimes. I like the stillness of things around me. I like having the choice of being the unexpected comet that disrupted the peace.

But if I'm being really honest with myself, those intervals end with frustration and a slight denial of the fact that I am not immune. I would like a book that talks back. Maybe it's not all relative. Maybe I do agree with Aristotle.

It was nice on the patio, sitting out in the fresh air with a cup of coffee. It was the perfect place to think. The green of the trees never ceased to awe me. To be a part of a system so big and so much older than you are is beautiful.

Emmet plopped on the chair next to mine and set his own cup on the little coffee table.

"Morning" He said giving me a smile.

"Morning" I mirrored his smile.

An awkward silence descended upon us. This boy was a stranger to me, the only thing I knew about him was who his father is. That alone can be basis for judging somebody and filling in the blanks on who they are. But, this one actually smiles and his smile is really irresistible. How a smile can change a face.

"This is the middle of no where." Said Emmet picking up his cup of coffee.

" Yeah." I smiled into my own cup.

"So, what do you for fun around here?"

"You're looking at it. That and working out and YouTubing."

"That's all?" He placed down the coffee cup and slumped in his chair "That's not fun- well except for the working out part."

"I take it you're not a fan of YouTube?" I pursed my lips- I wasn't YouTube's designated lawyer, if anything they were generating enough money on their advertising to feel five small countries. I was a YouTube fan though.

"I'm not into computers and the internet. " He said scratching the back of his neck and shrugging his shoulders "I go on to research things, but that's it."

I nodded in understanding "Well, working out is fun. I also hike sometimes; I mean if you've got the woods as your backyard, might as well right?"

"Oh yeah, sure, that definitely sounds like fun. We should totally go, let's plan for it. We'll get the food, the music and all the gear. It will be awesome." His kept nodding to himself as if making mental lists, already planning the entire thing "Wait, who'd you go hiking with, you don't go on your own do you?"

"That would be the misfortune of the guard of the month or whatever." I said looking at Emmet passively. His eyes widened a little, eyebrows contorted in a frown before completely smoothing out his expression. He looked like he was about to ask something but he thought better of it.

"Well, from now on I'll be your hiking buddy." He grinned- the dimple show in effect.

I was really touched for some reason. It wasn't easy having new people invade your space. It was also very difficult tip toeing around this massive elephant in the room. Who I was and why I was under their fathers care. Who they were and who their father really was.

"There you are. Morning Bella. Morning douch." Said Jasper as he settled on the one of the chairs.

"Oh, yeah?." Nodded Emmet, slowly raising his hand to give his brother the bird.

"Real mature man. We're in the presence of a lady. I apologize madam for this low life beside you." Jasper put his hand on his heart and gave me an exaggerated bow with his head.

I shook my head, a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

"No response- you crack my heart deeper than the cracks on my heels." Said Jasper giving me a mischievous smile.

"They have creams for that you know." I said trying to stifle a big grin.

"Is it in the: mend your broken heart isle? Because I looked there and it's all love potions. Call me whatever you want but I am not messing with magic." He put his hands up and clicked his tongue "No way."

"Oh, wow, who knew supermarkets and magic shops have merged. Creepy." I said and then added with a chuckle "And I meant the cracks on your heels."

"Man with cracked heels. Man powerful." It was hard not to smile at that and laugh along with them. They were so unlike their father. If someone had asked me if they were related to that man, I would have staked my life on a definite 'No'.

I was having a nice time. The brothers were bantering, then they started talking about video games and I escaped into my own thoughts. Where was the third brother? I wondered as I craned my neck to look back in the house. I noticed the guards weren't at their usual post in the house, I did notice a couple at the gates but that was it. I didn't think to ask, it seemed natural now that I wasn't alone the extra guards wouldn't be necessary.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Jasper looked very much like his father in that moment. His hair a light shade of blonde that curled softly instead of falling into his eyes- Eyes that looked very serious and penetrating. Blue orbs as clear as ice.

"Depends." Jokes all aside, Emmet was hunched forward, both hands clasped, eyes trained on me.

"Are you our sister?"

For a second I was speechless. The thought had crossed my mind; it was a murmur in the back of mind in the form of a question, trying to make sense of the situation. Could Carlisle Cullen be my father? But, I never gave it a chance to lead to a door that will lead to many doors. I was ok with the quiet, it didn't drive me crazy. If I don't let anything in, it won't take any pieces of me out.

However, now, confronted with the question point blank, I couldn't turn away and lock it in a door with a neon sign that says 'Stay Away'

"I don't know." I honestly didn't know "I-" but nothing would come out.

They both had their eyes glued to me. Both, I'm sure, trying to figure out if I was lying or not. They looked so serious, all traces of humor and laugher gone. They were after answers. For questions they dared to ask. But, I wasn't the right person to ask, I didn't have anything to offer. And I've always only had myself to trust. Just like I was taught.

"Well, you don't look like us." Jasper let out a hallow chuckle scratching the stubble on his jaw.

"You could take after your mother?" Emmet was just asking a question, but something in me snapped. Inexplicably I felt my heartbeat rising, but with every ounce of control I reigned in my emotions and calmly said "I wouldn't know, I don't remember her."

I got up, picking up my empty cup with me "I'm heading in."

"Wait-" Emmet got up, smiling apologetically "I hope we didn't upset you. We're just confused is all…"

"No, it's fine. I understand." I didn't want to understand, it was a can of worms that would just feed on me alive.

I walked in through the double glass doors into the kitchen and noticed Edward sitting on one of the stools around the table. He looked up and stared me down with his green eyes. I felt a cold chill crawl up my spine. He got up and walked my way. The glass double doors were open when I walked in. Depending on how long Edward had been sitting there, it was possible he'd heard the entire conversation.

He stood directly in front of me, making me notice the height difference as I craned my neck to look at him curiously. My eyes widened when he leaned in and looked me in the eyes. His green eyes were so bright and I couldn't help but notice how dilated his pupils were.

"You're not my sister."

It was a low whisper intended just for me, before he brushed by bumping his shoulder with mine.

I looked down to my hands and noticed the slight tremor that went through them. I clenched and looked back at his figure, covered in black as he made his way to the woods. I walked up to my room, eyes still wide. It wasn't really shock I was experiencing. I didn't quite know what to call it.

His eyes had looked so cold. They were so vacuous. His lips weren't sneering or smirking. They were just set in a line. I'd thought for sure he was going to say something snarky. He had given me the impression that he seemed the type. But when he leaned in, looking at me the way he did, whispering what he did. He didn't leave room of doubt in my mind. It was the pure certainty in his voice that that left me no room for doubt.

Xxx

You're thoughts and reviews are welcome :)


End file.
